


Promise

by teamchaosprez



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: It's a secret.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> my friends dragged me into lesbian band hell and i hate them now

The performance is done, the audience cheers, and Ran pulls her backstage.

One finger, calloused from hours of practicing the guitar, presses against Moca’s chapped lips,

Gentle.

The kiss is short, sweet as sugar and warm as hot chocolate.

Moca swears she feels Ran’s hands shaking against her shoulders.

She chooses not to comment on it.

“Our secret.”

It’s a promise, one spoken in a hushed tone against the shorter girl’s ear.

She shivers.

“Our secret.”

She repeats.

Blue eyes, normally lazy, have a smile in them as she looks to Ran.

Ran is hers, she is Ran’s.

A promise.


End file.
